The present invention relates to paint roller devices, and more particularly to such a paint roller device which prevents the user's hand from touching the paint container during painting and, which can effectively paint corner area on the workpiece.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/695,894 which was an invention of the present inventor, discloses an improved paint roller device. This structure of paint roller device is generally comprised of a holder frame with a handle for holding, a paint container hung on the holder frame, a paint feeding roller revolvably mounted in the paint container and turned to carry the contained paint out of the paint container, a painting roller coupled to the holder frame and turned to apply the paint to the workpiece, and a paint distribution roller adapted to distribute the paint from the paint feeding roller over the painting roller. This structure of paint roller device is functional, however it still has drawbacks. Because the painting roller and the paint distribution roller are maintained in contact with each other, the painting roller cannot be pushed away from the paint distribution roller during a finishing operation where no further paint is needed. Another drawback of this structure of paint roller device is that the two opposite ends of the holder frame tend to hinder the operation of the painting roller when painting a corner area on the workpiece. Still another drawback of this structure of paint roller is that the user's hand may touch the paint container to hinder the painting operation when turning the handle downwards.